Naruto's Admirer
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto receives a letter in the mail from a secret admirer. Will he discover who sent him the letter or will he have to wait until the destined time and for the revelation to fall into his lap then? image by dragnboi65. Full images are on deviantart.


Naruto's Admirer

0

Naruto x Pinkie Pie

0

Story Start

0

Naruto had just finished getting ready for the day when a knock on his door drew his attention. Walking out of the kitchen he opened the door with his hoof. "Mail for Naruto!" a lime green winged Pegasus said, handing him a pile of letters.

"Thanks!" he said as he took the letter, giving her a bit.

Naruto closed the door and took a seat on the couch to began going through the letters. "Bill, Bill, Bill, letter from Pinkie about another party next week, bill, bill, you might be a winner for…hhmheh trash, trash, huh." He stopped as he came across a red envelope. It had his name on it, but no address or anything.

That didn't make sense. Didn't there need to be a return address or something in order to legally send a letter in the mail? He decided to just open it and read its contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I wish for you to meet me at Sugarcube Corner tomorrow on 3m tomorrow on Heart and Hoof's Day. From your Secret Admirer._

Naruto reread the letter again. The words were written in a valentine red fine print. Naruto couldn't help but wonder who his secret admirer was? He decided that he could ponder on it more once he was in town. In fact, he knew just who to ask on this topic. He would stop by the Carousel Boutique after he got something to eat.

"Hi Naruto!" a voice suddenly shouted in his ear causing the blond to yelp and jolt several feet into the air before landing on his flank.

"Pinkie Pie!" Naruto exclaimed. He didn't even bothering asking where she come from. Pinkie Pie for all intents and purposes was someone who can do the impossible when the situation calls for it. Then again, when he thought about it, she was also one of the ponies he was closest to. The two had a lot of common from pulling pranks to just enjoying life in general.

"Sorry about that!" she said with a sheepish smile.

"So what's up?" he asked after his heart finally stopped beating.

"I just thought I come and say hi. You're not doing anything important right now are you? I hope I'm not interrupting. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm just investigating a letter I got, no, and I might be going by Rarity's later for some help."

"Ooh! Help with what? Help with what?" Pinkie Pie excitedly chattered as she bounced around Naruto. "Can I help? Can I?"

"Yes, just calm down." Naruto chuckled as he leaned his head over to his body pack and drew out the letter. "I got this letter in the mail from a secret admirer. Apparently I have someone who wants to be my Heart and Hoof's."

"Ooh, so exciting." Pinkie squealed.

"Yeah, but I kind of want to find out who it is. I don't want to lean on the mare and hurt her feelings you know." He told Pinkie who suddenly stopped her bouncing.

"Well why did you come to that conclusion? What if it's someone you know? What if you really like her already? Shouldn't you give it a chance before deciding it wouldn't work?" As Pinkie fired off question after question she continued driving Naruto back until he backed up against a shop.

"Ok! Ok! I'll give her a chance." Hoping intense Pinkie would go back to normal, happy Pinkie. To his relief she did. "I…I should go. See you later." He said as he sped away from the Pink pony. Thankfully by the time Naruto arrived to the boutique Rarity had finished her haul for the day. "Thanks for seeing me Rarity."

"No problem at all darling." She replied, inviting him into the store. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"I got a letter this morning. Someone calling themselves my secret admirer wants to meet me tomorrow, but I'm not too sure. I don't want to hurt her feelings if she turns out to be someone I just consider a friend." He explained while holding out the letter.

Rarity levitated the letter closer to her. "That is a rather thoughtful way to go about it. I can see why our little mare is so taken with you." Rarity teased as Naruto's cheeks heated up.

"Can you help me? You're pretty acknowledgeable in romance and stuff, not to mention as a designer you have a keen eye for detail, marks, and stuff like that. Can you tell me anything about the person who wrote this letter?"

"I'll give it a try, but I can't promise anything." She informed him as she read over the letter. Rarity placed on her work glasses and read over it again with a concentrated look. Naruto patiently waited as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well?"

"This person definitely has something to hide. For a romantic letter, even anonymous its quite bare. This person didn't want to leave any clues to identify her not to mention the Valentine Red this time of year is commonly used. As such trying to track her down through the material used is nigh impossible. I would say try everyone you know who might be acting contrary to their character." Rarity explained as she placed the letter back into Naruto's hoofs.

"Thanks Rarity, you really helped me out here."

"No problem, I'm always happy to help a friend. Why not ask Pinkie Pie if she might know who sent it? See knows everyone in town after all."

"Right, see you tomorrow." He said as he left the room. It took Naruto nearly an hour to track down the energetic Pony. "Pinkie finally!"

"What's up?" she asked as a customer left the shop with a bag of muffins.

"Pinkie you know everyone in Ponyville right?"

"Of course, I know every Mare, Colt, Filly, Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony that lives here," She proudly announced with glee.

"Then would you might have a good idea if any of our friends or anyone else could have possibly sent this?" He asked while showing her the letter once more.

Pinkie took another look at the letter trying to find anything that could give an identity. "While I do know everyone, I'm not sure of this belonging to anyone else in town or one of our friends. "

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who it is." She hooked a hoof around his neck . "Don't worry, detective Pinkie is on the case. Now did Rarity give you any clues on who it could be?"

"She says it could be someone I know and the reason why it was bare so I wouldn't pick up on the person. The only person I'm really close with are you and the other girls. I'll try them first." He decided to go with the person who was closest, Twilight.

"Sorry, the letter didn't come from me." Twilight informed the blond as she was once more in the middle of another experiment. I've just so busy lately." Cue to Spike in the background who had been transformed into a half dragon-half fish.

Naruto winched slightly, "I'll let you get back to your work."

The next person on his list was Applejack so it was time to head to Sweet Apple Acres.

He took a quick scan of the area and found Applejack sitting by the barn door while munching on an apple. As he approached her, she looked up and swallowed the bits of apples in her mouth and greeted him. "Howdy, Naruto. Pinkie Pie. What brings y'all to these parts?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you know anything about this letter?" he asked, showing her the letter. Applejack took a quick look at the letter and giggled.

"Well look at you mistah popular. I'ma afraid I don't know about this, y'all should check the post office or somethin'. "

"I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto and 'Detective Pinkie' had spent the rest of the day questioning every eligible Mare they came across. Fluttershy had simply told him that she didn't sent it and Rainbow had promptly laughed at the face at the idea of her doing something so 'smooshy' as she put it.

"It's getting late. I think we should turn in for the night Pinkie. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Alright Naruto, sorry if I couldn't help you find who I look for."

"Don't worry about it." Even the Pony Express didn't know who sent the letter. As the letter had already been there that morning. "You want to come over my house for dinner tonight? I know you're going to insist I don't have to, but I really want to make you a dinner as thanks."

"Well since you insist." Pinkie said as she happily bounced after the blond.

Dinner was a rather elaborate salad and wheat meal. For Naruto, having to transition to a diet devoid of meat was one of the hardest things he had to deal with upon becoming a horse.

"Naruto you outdid yourself," Pinkie Pie said as she rubbed her stomach. "That meal was yummy yum yum."

They had moved out to the living room where they were enjoying tea and a slice of cake. "Glad to hear it. So, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I plan on having tons of fun tomorrow." She answered as Naruto only shook his head and chuckled. It was a typical Pinkie Pie answer of course. "Well, I, sort of like somepony and I hope he takes my confession well."

Naruto was surprised by Pinkie's admission. He had never thought about Pinkie being interested in anypony that sort of way. When he thought about it, Pinkie was amazing. She was really kind, energetic, and fun. She did everything in her power to make sure people smiled and always did her best to help. He could only hope whoever his admirer was ended up being half as amazing as her.

They had spent hours talking and enjoying each other's company. Naruto knew one thing for sure, whoever this Stallion was had better treat Pinkie right or there would be problems. That morning he woke up with a yawn and stretch. He realized he had fallen asleep out in the living room. "Pinkie?" he began looking around. "Pinkie Pie?" he asked as he searched his house, seeing no sign of Pinkie. It appeared that she must have woken up early and went home. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, but right now there was no time to mull on that.

He had an admirer to find out. Naruto took the time to wash up, make sure his breath was fresh and that he was properly primed. Seeing as it was the day of love, he put a bit of effort in looking his best. It was nerve racking, having to wait hours until 3PM for the meeting at Sugarcube Corner. He didn't want to go around town in case he would find himself distracted with his task and be late for the meeting.

He decided to go to the meeting place a little early to see if he could surprise his admirer. For over an hour he watched people come and go. Lovers young and old in all states in love from crushes to elderly couples cross his path. He wondered why his admirer wanted to meet him at this particular spot. A sigh escaped his lips. He kept checking the time only to see it was a few minutes passed three. His admirer was late! "Where is she? I can't believe this. Where's my admirer?"

"You should check behind you."

Naruto turned his head to the voice and his jaw dropped. "P-P-Pinkie?" he stammered. Behind him was Pinkie-Pie, but wearing a different hairstyle. Her hair was worn down, straightened out and complimented her eyes. "You're my admirer?" he asked only to get a giggle for an answer. "But…but I asked you if you're my admirer and you said no."

"Nah-uh!" she argued with a grin. "You asked the others and they told you no."

"But…but I asked you if you knew who sent it." He tried to argue as Pinkie once more rebuked him again.

"You asked me if I knew that the letter came from any other pony in Ponyville and I told you no."

Naruto opened his mouth and he closed it again. She had used his exact words against him. He hadn't even considered that his own admirer would be under his nose the entire time. "W-when did this happen?"

"Well, it started some time ago. I've always thought you were really nice and sweet and we got along so well. You're the only stallion who knows me well and doesn't mind my spontaneity. So I thought I just confess to you on Heart and Hoof's Day because not only would it be outside the norm it would be on the most romanticist of all romantic holidays."

Naruto then realized Pinkie's reaction to one of his statements now made sense. "So, what do you have planned for the day?"

"Just follow me cutie. Trust me; you're going to enjoy it." Sure enough their date consisted of a go kart race down a mountain, going for a canoe ride across the lake, and a romantic picnic in the clouds. Because any plan by Pinkie Pie was anything but conventional. The two of them enjoyed a view of the sunset from the clouds, the yellowish-orange hue washing over everything that they could see.

"Pinkie, I had to admit, I really enjoyed myself. I felt guilty that you did all this for me and I didn't get you anything." He admitted with a look of guilt.

"That's okay." She said as she nuzzled her cheek against his. "I figured as much, besides, there's always next year."

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "Yeah, meaning I'm going to have to outdo you somehow." He playfully remarked.

"You're welcome to try." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Heart and Hoof's Day."

"Happy Heart and Hoof's Day." He said as he returned to the affectionate cheek rub gesture. Though for now, he was just going to enjoy the rest of the day with Pinkie in bloom of their new forming relationship.


End file.
